girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-09-02 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- I guess that Albia wins points for not killing anyone, but also loses even more points for this weird compromise. Not good to monologue and flaunt your power if all you're really going to do is provide cover while draining your famous minion's life and leaving the hard work to outsiders. Albia might be really invested in getting a copy of Lucrezia, but in that case, she should really be more directly involved. Quantheory (talk) 06:29, September 2, 2019 (UTC) : "Should" doesn't mean she can be. We still don't know the limits of Albia's power. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:37, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Also, Trelawney and Lucrezia are the only ones who witnessed the modification to the machine, so it's not great that Trelawney can't be asked about what they just did. Quantheory (talk) 06:34, September 2, 2019 (UTC) : You can't really blame Albia. The Foglios needed this quasi-omnipotent figure to be not quite omnipotent enough to snap her fingers and close out this subplot. :-) But, good point about Trelawney, although Albia really should be able to maintain both of them in residence at once. If Zola can do it... Or at least Albia should be able to examine and relay Trelawney's memories. ➤ :: Fair. Also, I probably should have more confidence in what Gil, Tarvek, and Martellus can do together. Quantheory (talk) 06:47, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Eh, Zola wasn't channeling massive God-Queen Spark-power through a mortal frame. I can see how Trelawney is having more trouble. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:19, September 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: It suddenly occurs to me that at the Fortress of Solitude Albia can appear without having to take over Lady Whatzername. The rules are kind of arbitrary, whatever they need to be in each scene. (Yes, yes, there she has machinery prearranged. But Trelawney could have been carrying the portable version in the same pocket as the shaped charge if that'd been what the plot needed. That's the difference between SF and Fantasy.) Bkharvey (talk) 13:16, September 3, 2019 (UTC) : Am I supposed to have known that Albia was holding off Zeetha and the gang? This was my first clue. ➤ : And I still say Agatha's overalls are missing. Bkharvey (talk) 06:40, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Are you sure you're not some form of color-blind? Red-green or blue-yellow? Because otherwise I have no idea how the overalls thing is still bugging you. Quantheory (talk) 06:54, September 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: Oh, okay, I guess I can barely see the braces inside her blue jacket or whatever that is. But the braces seem too small -- I think there's something peculiar about the drawing. She seems to be way taller below the waist than above, somehow. Bkharvey (talk) 07:26, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :::: For the last panel (Panel 6) on this page, do you really not see a distinction between arms and legs for Agatha? This all strikes me as *very* weird right now, since distinguishing her arms from legs takes no effort to me... Quantheory (talk) 07:52, September 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Yes, in panel 6 it's clear where her arms and legs are. But in panel 2 it seems to me that she's on her knees, and so her arms are about the same length as her thighs, which feels wrong to me. But mainly my problem was that pre-bondage, the shoulder straps of her overalls were very prominent, very thick, and now it took you calling them to my attention to notice. Whatever, I believe you, she's not misshapen. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 08:13, September 2, 2019 (UTC) P.S. "But it is nothing you cannot undo." Famous last words. Bkharvey (talk) 07:28, September 2, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. Re: "Shut up!" (Panel 4.) When I was volunteering in a local elementary school, I was surprised to learn that "Shut up" is one of the Things You Mustn't Say, up there with you-know-what. You were allowed to say, "Now, who can help Johnny make a better decision?" You were allowed to say the (imho) truly vile, "Oh, I really appreciate how Sally is sitting quietly, with her eyes on me, ready to learn" (when everyone knows you're really talking to Johnny). But not "shut up." :-/ Bkharvey (talk) 09:01, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :Consider the circumstances here. These are adults. Albia is a powerful demi-god who has been restraining them from attacking her. She will release them if they stop. Zeetha is about to threaten Albia. Gosh, why doesn't Tarvek politely tell Zeetha that maybe you should not be speaking harshly to Albia? Because he has to cut her off before she issues the threat. This is a situation where "rudeness" is necessary. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:42, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, for sure. I wasn't wishing Tarvek back in elementary school (although I bet if Klaus or von Pinn wanted a kid to shut up, they just said so!). I just thought it was a funny/sad story about life in the 21st Century. 16:46, September 2, 2019 (UTC) (bkharvey) :: And Zeetha once again shows she'' really'' doesn't do well in the "strategic thought" department. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:13, September 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: ... not so good for someone who's going to be Queen someday. I was about to suggest that she's spent her youth learning swordplay rather than strategy, but she's the same age as Gil, and he's managed to learn both. Then again, he had Klaus as a teacher. Bkharvey (talk) 13:23, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :::: Umm, it's Tarvek who's out of line. He's only a son of a prince. Zeetha is the daughter of Zantabraxus, Queen of Skifander, albeit not an undying Queen. I would think the Royal family of Skifander treats their Zumils much as Albia treats her other royal princesses. Doug Relyea (talk) 20:17, September 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::: When you say "out of line", do you mean he's not in line to be king, or he shouldn't be telling Zeetha to shut up? Either way, I'd disagree. He's a direct blue-blood descendant of the Storm King, so he has a claim to that throne, whether or not his father sat on it. (Unless you agree that his being technically killed and reanimated disqualifies him..) And again, Zeetha is being very stupid threatening Albia, so, yes, he totally should tell her to shut up. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:17, September 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I don't think it's a question of who ranks whom. Zeetha was being stupid. Tarvek needed to shut her up quickly. When I started this sub-conversation, all I was thinking about was how "shut up" has become Unspeakable; in my youth it was really quite a mild remonstrance. But your mention of Zeetha's royal pedigree reminds me that . Bkharvey (talk) 21:20, September 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Martellus was crowned Storm King in Paris, when Andronicus was freed from the ensorcellment. So unless/until Martellus joins the living impaired, Tarvek will only be a prince. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:25, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::: He crowned himself. And he's so far a king without a country. But, once again, what's at issue here isn't Tarvek's position among royals. Bkharvey (talk) 06:34, September 4, 2019 (UTC)